21 Maja 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Rozbitkowie, odc. 11 (Backyardigans // Castaways, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilly na pirackim statku odc. 25 (Lilly and the pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem (How To Be Gardener (II seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 W-skersi ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 30/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Europa bez miedzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1299; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1687 - TXT , str 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1832; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Motopompa na czterech kółkach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Ty decydujesz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Młoda godzina - Eerie Indiana, czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 6 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4371 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4586); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4372 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4587); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - TXT , str 777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1692 - TXT , str 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1833; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1304; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 37; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Miłosne perfumy, odc. 35 (Perfumes Of Love); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - TXT , str 777; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Kochaj sąsiada swego (Love Thy Neighbour) - TXT , str 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Paul Schneider; wyk.:Alexandra Paul, Gary Hudson, Shannon Lawson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera - TXT , str 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Pryzmat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Trójkąt - odc. 3 (The Triangle ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Łossskot!; magazyn 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Idealne zniknięcie (Deadbolt); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (1993); reż.:Douglas Jackson; wyk.:Justine Bateman, Adam Baldwin, Michele Scarabolli; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 235 Geny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - Srogi Żniwiarz (Casper ep. Grim And Bare It); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Niezłomni - Salon fryzjerski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Teledysk - Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Świecie nasz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 438; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym:; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Panorama; STEREO 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 11 Sylwetka Natalii Lesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Święta wojna - (317) Pestki z dyni; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Nowe przygody Flippera - Odc 2/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum - odc. 82/162 Pozory mylą (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 On Face Value); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Dzieci Buddy (Human Encouters: Buidda's Children) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 127; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 MASH - odc. 181 (MASH (s. VIII, 605 Private Finance)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1046 Ucieczka Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1047 Poszukiwania; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 24; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Córki McLeoda - odc. 41 Najlepszy z wrogów (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (Best of Enemies)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 17:18 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 12 Sylwetka Doroty Czaji i Karoliny Szymańskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/LX - TXT , str 777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Oaza wolności - TXT , str 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 8 Sylwetka Małgorzaty Niemirskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 276 - TXT , str 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - odc. 81 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. Frozen: HOU - 411); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Dr House - odc. 82 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. Don't Ever Change HOU - 412); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Pitbull - odc. 25 - TXT , str 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Tama - tragedia w Vajont (Vajont - la diga del disonore); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 26 - Jak uniknąć końca świata; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Ręce Che Guevary (The Hands of Che Guevara); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 183, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Golaska - odc. 105, Polska 2001 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Witamina G - odc. 106, Polska 2001 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza - odc. 97, Polska 2002 9:35 Rodzina zastępcza - Wielki kryzys - odc. 98, Polska 2002 10:05 Miodowe lata - Karol "Bombowiec" Krawczyk - odc. 57, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Lęk przed ojcem - odc. 62, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1286, Polska 2009 12:00 Gra wstępna - teleturniej, Polska 2009 13:00 Tajemniczy element - odc. 11, Kanada, USA 2000 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 917, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Tradyszyn - odc. 107, Polska 2001 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Pięć minut - odc. 108, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Muza - odc. 72, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 52, USA 2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 918, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1287, Polska 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 68, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Tylko miłość - odc. 67, Polska 2009 23:05 Z archiwum X - odc. 136, USA 1999-2000 0:05 Z archiwum X - odc. 137, USA 1999-2000 1:05 Akademia seksu - reality show, Dania 2005 2:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 151, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Colin i Justin: skok na dom - odc. 12, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1140, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Plac zabaw 13:35 Detektywi - Maratończyk 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 15, Niemcy 1997 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 152, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Niebieski ptak 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1141, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Andżelika 21:30 Cobra - film sensacyjny, USA 1986 23:15 Agenci NCIS - odc. 13, USA 2006-2007 0:15 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 0:40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:00 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:20 Rozmowy w toku 4:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.30 Lalola (130) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 05.15 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Zbuntowani (99) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.25 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.25 Strażnik Teksasu (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.25 Nie igraj z aniołem (59) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Mała czarna - talk show 12.25 Lalola (131) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 13.30 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.00 Strażnik Teksasu (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.00 Zbuntowani (100) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (60) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 20.00 Planeta małp - film SF, USA 2001 22.25 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 23.25 Życie Cartita - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993 02.25 Mała czarna - talk show 03.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.05 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Pranie, prasowanie, magiel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (69); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Renata Przemyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Marzenia; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Piwo pana hrabiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1298; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1677; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - Shakin Dudi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Tak miało być - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Tak miało być - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dywizja nastolatków; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Warto rozmawiać - Jaka Polska w jakiej Unii ? cz.2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raj ; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Kuchnia Śląska od kuchni; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Pranie, prasowanie, magiel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (54) Robert Gonera; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 18 - Jak nie zdziecinnieć; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1298; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Obrońcy prawa odc.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1677; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Teatr w kadrze - Pełen guślarstwa obrzęd świętokradzki. O Teatrze Laboratorium Jerzego Grotowskiego; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Kici, kici; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Warto rozmawiać - Jaka Polska w jakiej Unii ? cz.2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:12 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Na dobry początek - Shakin Dudi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1298; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Obrońcy prawa odc.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1677; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Teatr w kadrze - Pełen guślarstwa obrzęd świętokradzki. O Teatrze Laboratorium Jerzego Grotowskiego; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Kici, kici; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Miniatury muzyczne - Grażyna Auguścik "Andanca"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Siwobrodzi rokersi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Jaka Polska w jakiej Unii ? cz.2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia